


You Want Black Pepper With That?

by persephone_garnata



Series: You Wanna See A Darker Side? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bechdel Test Pass, Black Pepper - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Caning, Community: femmeslash, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme Natasha, F/F, French maid kink, Luxury, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Surprise Ending, Surprise guest - Freeform, Vaginal Fisting, submissive Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to You Kiss Your Mother With That Mouth? http://archiveofourown.org/works/3812347<br/>What Pepper and Natasha get up to while Steve shows Tony his dark side.<br/>Clue: they're not drinking Chardonnay and watching chick flicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Black Pepper With That?

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at femmeslash! Hope you enjoy it, comments are always welcome.

You Want Black Pepper With That?

                ‘Natasha,’ said Pepper, as soon as she picked up the phone, her voice sweet as honey and much spicier, ‘how can I help you?’

                ‘I was wondering,’ said Natasha, ‘if you feel like having another one of our “chick flick and Chardonnay” evenings tonight?’

                ‘I’d love to. I always love our girly nights in together. But how about Tony?’

                ‘Oh, don’t worry about Tony. I think Steve has something he wants to show him.’

                ‘Like that, is it? In that case, I’m definitely up for some “chick flicks and Chardonnay.”’

                ‘Excellent,’ said Natasha, smiling to herself.

                ‘What, um, kind of chick flick do want to watch?’

                ‘You decide. Surprise me.’

                ‘Ok. I have something new I want to try… I think you’ll like it.’

                ‘I’m sure I will. Looking forward to it.’

                ‘Wear the business suit, no panties. And bring the briefcase.’

                ‘Can do.’

Natasha smiled again. She was keeping Pepper amused tonight as a favor to Steve Rogers, but it was hardly a chore. She always enjoyed keeping Pepper occupied.

 

***

 

                That evening, Natasha, wearing the business suit with no panties and carrying the briefcase as requested, knocked at the door to Pepper’s personal apartment in the Avengers tower. Although she and Tony lived together, they also maintained some privacy, since Pepper needed space for her work as CEO, away from Tony’s endless tinkering. And having a separate space certainly came in handy whenever they each wanted to spend an evening on their own illicit liaisons.

                The business suit consisted of a sleek black jacket and a closely-fitted skirt with a zip running all the way down the side for ease of access. All business on the surface, and deadly underneath. Just like Natasha herself. In her right hand, she held the briefcase, filled with all manner of useful tools.

                ‘Just a minute!’ came Pepper’s voice through the door, sounding flustered, quite unlike her usual calm, collected self. A moment later, the door opened, allowing Natasha to take in the sight of her. And what a glorious sight it was.

                Pepper’s freckle-speckled cheeks were flushed, and her strawberry blonde hair was escaping from beneath a little white lace-trimmed cap. She wore a French maid outfit, complete with a lace apron longer than the actual skirt. She had fishnet stockings and black lacy garters on her endless legs, and black pumps on her feet, the heels so perilously high and skinny she teetered as she stood. In one hand she held an old-fashioned feather duster, consisting of a carved wooden handle and an explosion of bright pink feathers.

                ‘I’m so sorry, Mistress,’ she said, biting prettily on her red-lipsticked lower lip. ‘I haven’t quite managed to finish the cleaning in time.’

                Natasha smiled briefly, and then set her mouth into a firm line and narrowed her eyes, assuming her part.

                ‘This is not acceptable, Potts,’ she said.

                Pepper looked down at the floor. ‘I know, Mistress, I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again, I promise. Please don’t punish me.’

                ‘You promise it won’t happen again? You said that last time, Potts.’

                Pepper looked at the floor and whimpered. Natasha pushed past her into the apartment. She sat on the couch, putting the briefcase beside her, while Pepper closed the door and walked over, cringing all the way.

                ‘Do you need anything, Mistress?’

                ‘Get me a glass of champagne, properly chilled this time. And some canapes. No cheap shit. Caviar. Smoked salmon.’

                ‘Yes, Mistress. You want black pepper with that?’

                Natasha started to smile, nearly breaking  character, but she managed to get her mouth under control and turned the motion into a disdainful sneer.

                ‘You know what I want, Potts.’

                ‘Yes, Mistress.’

                Pepper teetered off, feather duster still in hand, and Natasha settled onto the couch, looking round the apartment. As spotlessly clean as ever, of course, but she thought she could see some imaginary cobwebs in the high corners she’d want Pepper to dust up when she came back.

                Pepper returned so fast she must have had the champagne and canapes ready to go before Natasha arrived. She tottered in precariously, holding – in both hands - a tray laden with a plate of canapes, a tall champagne flute, and an ice bucket, a bottle of Dom poking over the top. The feather duster now hung from a small leather loop around her wrist. Natasha felt very pleased at that; true attention to detail, nothing less than she’d expect from Pepper Potts.

                The tray went down on the side table, the champagne was opened with a pop, and the glass was filled with fresh bubbles. The canapes were hand-made buckwheat blinis, each with a dollop of crème fraiche on top. Some of them were further embellished with a fold of smoked salmon and a pinch of black pepper; others remained plain. Pepper then reached into a pocket in the front of her frilly apron and pulled out a 1oz tin of beluga caviar, and a tiny mother-of-pearl spoon. While Natasha watched, licking her lips, she very carefully put a neat scoop of the tiny black pearls on each of the remaining blinis. Then she stepped back, leaving the caviar and spoon behind.

                ‘There you are, Mistress.’

                ‘Acceptable, Potts. Now, you may finish your cleaning. I see some cobwebs over there.’ She gestured to the top corner of the bookcase.

                ‘I’ll deal with them right away, Mistress.’

                Natasha put a caviar blini in her mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the explosion of taste against her tongue before washing it down with champagne. Vintage Dom, smooth and almost buttery. Nothing but the finest here – to eat, to drink, or to look at.

                Pepper had pulled a chair over to the bookshelf, and stood balanced on top of the seat and her 7-inch stilettoes, stretching up with the duster to reach the imaginary cobweb. The action lifted her ridiculously short skirt and gave Natasha a fine view of her perfect ass, bare but for flimsy black lace panties that covered only half her cheeks.

When Pepper had finished with that cobweb, Natasha ordered her to dust another corner, this time low down so she had to bend over and give an ever better view up her skirt. Natasha took another canape – smoked salmon this time – and smiled, feeling moisture start to build between her legs. This evening was shaping up very nicely indeed.

A few more imaginary cobwebs, some more blinis, and another glass full of champagne, and Natasha decided it was time to take things to the next level. The eye candy had been excellent – but now she needed a little bit more spice.

‘That’s enough, Potts,’ she said, sternly.

‘Yes, Mistress,’ said Pepper, turning to face her, but keeping her eyes on the floor.

‘Your cleaning and preparation for my arrival has been thoroughly inadequate, and your attitude has not been properly subservient.’

‘I’m so sorry, Mistress.’ Pepper audibly gulped. ‘Please don’t punish me.’

‘It’s a bit late for that now, don’t you think?’ Natasha demanded, rising to her feet and striding across the room. She grabbed the duster from Pepper’s hands and brushed the feathery end of it over her face and neck, tickling her, daring her to giggle out loud. Pepper bit her lip and managed to restrain herself, rather to Natasha’s disappointment.

Even in bare feet, Pepper was much taller than Natasha, and with the high heels she positively towered over her. We can’t have that, thought Natasha.

‘Go to the dining table, and bend over it,’ she said, her voice low and dangerous. Pepper obeyed, spreading her legs, showing Natasha her pale thighs, her smooth buttocks, the thin line of black lacy fabric that hid her pussy from view. Natasha stood behind her.

‘You’ve been a bad girl, Potts,’ she said. ‘You need to be punished.’

‘Please, Mistress, I’ll be better, I promise…’

‘Your promises are no good. It’s clear to me there’s only one way you’ll ever learn. Now shut up and take it.’

She tickled Pepper’s ass and thighs a little, making her squirm. Then she flipped the duster over in her hand so she held it just below where the feathers started. The long wooden handle formed a nice cane, perfect for spanking. She swished it in the air a few times, and then brought it down across Pepper’s ass with a satisfying _smack!_

Pepper gasped in pain. ‘Mistress, please, you’re hurting me!’

‘I thought I told you to shut up!’ She brought the cane down again, this time across the top of her thighs, harder than before. Pepper squealed, and when she lifted the duster up, Natasha could see two pretty red stripes running across her flesh.

Another swat, harder still, added a third stripe in the middle of the first two, and made Pepper squeal louder.

‘Quiet, Potts! You’re to take your punishment in silence!’

And, for the next few blows, Pepper stayed entirely silent, even as more and more red stripes marked her flesh.  _You’re good at this_ , thought Natasha. _But can you take…?_ She swapped her grip on the duster again, and now tickled her, brushing the feathers lightly over the bruised skin, pushing in between her soft thighs and across the thin fabric of her panties to reach her most sensitive parts. And now Pepper let out a moan, and a low cry of ‘Mistress, please…’

‘Silence, Potts!’

Natasha flipped the duster, and rained down more blows, until almost all the skin she could see was covered in red welts. Any more, and she’d start to draw blood – and she didn’t think they wanted to go there tonight. Not yet, anyway.

‘Right, that’s enough,’ she said, laying the duster down on the table, next to Pepper’s head. ‘I think you’ve learned your lesson.’

‘Thank you, Mistress,’ panted Pepper.

Natasha moved her fingers over Pepper’s ass, enjoying the tiny moans she elicited from the pressure on the bruises. Then she felt her panties.

‘Absolutely soaking wet,’ she said, satisfied. ‘You have learned your lesson well.’

She turned around, walked back to the couch, and sat down.

‘Stand up straight, Potts, and face me.’

Pepper obeyed.

‘Now, take off your clothes. Leave the shoes and stockings. And the cap.’

Pepper obeyed again, no hesitation. First the apron came off, neatly folded and placed over the back of a chair. Then Pepper reached behind her to unzip her dress. It fell down, puddling at her ankles, and she stepped out of with some difficulty, having to hold onto the chair to keep her balance on those shoes. When she unhooked her lacy bra to show her small, beautiful breasts, Natasha crossed her legs and nibbled her own lip, desire flaring deep down. Then finally, Pepper took off her panties – they had ties at the sides so she didn’t need to step out of them – and she stood in front of Natasha in nothing but garters, stockings, shoes, and a little lace cap, her slim, athletic body on display.

‘You’re gorgeous, Potts. Now get over here and pour me some more champagne.’

‘Yes, Mistress.’ Pepper couldn’t keep down a smile as she walked over and filled the glass with champagne, positioning herself so Natasha had an excellent view of the narrow, perfectly trimmed line of hair running down to her pussy.

 _Right, I can’t take any more of this_ , thought Natasha.

‘Potts, on your knees.’

Pepper dropped to the floor immediately. Natasha spread her legs, and, without being told, Pepper moved between them.

‘Lick me.’

‘With pleasure, Mistress.’

Pepper smiled again, so cheekily Natasha would have been tempted to give her another round of punishment if she hadn’t had other things on her mind right now. She shuffled forwards on the couch to give better access, and Pepper slid her hands up her thighs, unzipping her skirt part-way, pushing it up the rest of the way, and then dipping her head down between her legs to lap at the juice she dripped.

Natasha picked up the champagne flute and drank, letting the bubbles fizz over her tongue. Down below, Pepper’s tongue started working; first sliding past her lips, pressing briefly inside her, and then moving upwards. Natasha let out a wordless, muffled cry when Pepper licked across her clit and the pleasure exploded. She looked down to see the head of smooth ginger hair, ruffled slightly beneath the lacy cap, the hands gently holding her thighs, the expanse of naked back and the high heels poking out from behind as Pepper kneeled in front of her and gave her service with her tongue.

Oh, that wicked tongue. Flicking back and forth so fast, so expertly… Natasha had never known anyone like Pepper, nobody who could eat her out quite so well. Her touch was delicate, as light as the feather end of the duster, but as relentless as the blows from the wooden end. She kept going, never tiring, just licking that spot, obedient as ever.

Natasha rested one hand on the back of Pepper’s head, and tipped back the champagne glass with the other, pouring the liquid down her throat. It tasted good, so good.

Pepper tightened her grip on her thighs, and a final flick of her tongue sent Natasha over the edge. She threw her head back, letting herself go completely as she almost never did, and cried out loud. ‘Da, da, konchu, da!’

Pepper sat back on her heels, and licked her lips, looking at happy as the cat that got the cream.

‘Will that do, Mistress?’ The sparkle in her eye, the quirk of her mouth - Natasha felt she really ought to beat her again for her impudence, but she didn’t quite have the energy right now.

‘Yes, Potts,’ she panted, ‘that will do. Now, take this briefcase through to the bedroom.’

‘Yes, Mistress,’ Pepper said with an eager smile, and stood up. She took the briefcase and walked quickly off towards her bedroom, Natasha following behind, watching her beautiful bruised ass.

Once in the bedroom, she gave her a small swat on the backside, making her squeal in mixed pain and pleasure.

‘Put the briefcase on the bed, Potts, and then put yourself on the bed. All fours.’

‘Yes, Mistress.’ Pepper was as quick and punctilious as ever, laying the briefcase carefully down and arranging herself next to it, red-striped ass in the air, pussy on display. Natasha paused for a minute to enjoy the view, and then snapped open the briefcase to get down to business.

The briefcase held a nice variety of tools, and Natasha’s hands lingered over several different possibilities before settling on an old favorite: the handcuffs.

Of course, the bed had good old-fashioned iron bars, perfect for bondage. Almost as if Pepper had chosen it specifically for that purpose. Natasha slid one cuff around Pepper’s slender wrist, threaded the other cuff around one of the bars, and then – as Pepper brought her other wrist over without even having to be told – clicked the whole thing shut, securing her maid to the bed.

‘There,’ she said, ‘that should keep you in your place.’

‘Yes, Mistress.’ Pepper’s voice had started to sound shaky. Being tied up got her going like nothing else. Turning her attention to further down, Natasha was delighted to see the juice had started to slick her upper thighs. No need of any lubricant there. But she got some out of the briefcase anyway.

‘I think perhaps the small plug tonight,’ she said, hovering her hand over the different sizes she had lined up inside the briefcase’s velvet lining.

‘The small plug? Are you sure, Mistress? You usually prefer the larger plugs.’

‘Are you questioning my judgment, Potts?’

‘Of course not, Mistress. I will take whichever plug you want to use.’

‘Good. And I think the small plug is best for what I have planned.’

‘You know best, Mistress.’

Natasha picked up the smallest butt plug and took a moment to admire its sleek silicone form. Then she squirted lube over it, coating it thoroughly.

‘Ready, Potts?’

Pepper wiggled her ass a little. ‘Ready, Mistress.’

‘Good. Here it comes.’

She slid the plug all the way into Pepper’s asshole in one smooth, practised motion, drawing a gasp from her.

‘How’s that, Potts? Filled up nicely?’

‘Yes, Mistress. In that hole, at least.’

‘Oh, so you think you need to be filled in the other hole, as well?’

‘Please, Mistress…’

Pepper waggled her ass some more, and Natasha could see the moisture glisten on her pussy.

‘Why should I do what you want, Potts, when you’ve been such a bad girl?’

‘Oh, Mistress, please, I’ll be good, I’ll do anything you want, I know I don’t deserve anything, but I need it so badly…’

‘Silence!’ Natasha slapped her ass, making sure to hit a particularly sore-looking red welt so as to maximize the pain. Pepper screamed.

‘Your whining doesn’t help you. But, because I am a kind mistress, I will give you what you need.’

‘Oh, thank you, Mistress, thank you…’

Another slap, another scream. ‘Silence, I said!’

Natasha turned back to the briefcase and surveyed the options available, before deciding that actually a vibrator was not needed here. She wanted a more personal touch. And so she reached for the lube again, and slicked up her own hand. Of course, Pepper had produced plenty of her own lube, but better safe than sorry – especially with what she had in mind.

The first finger went in easily, and she felt Pepper contract around her, desperate for more. She gave her more – a second finger, then a third, and by the fourth finger Pepper’s breath was coming in short gasps as she rocked herself back onto Natasha’s hand. Natasha could feel her, hot and wet, the pressure of the butt plug through her vaginal wall, the muscles squeezing her, trying to pull her further in.

‘Hold still,’ she said, her voice thick, ‘this part is crucial.’

Pepper held still.

Carefully, very carefully, Natasha tucked her thumb underneath her palm, scrunched her hand to make it as narrow as she could, and moved it further in, until her knuckles slid inside.

‘Oh, Mistress…’ Pepper moaned, and Natasha gave her a tiny swat with her free hand. Concentrating hard, she pulled the hand she had inside her into a fist, pushed it in until she was wrist-deep, and then let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

‘Full enough for you now, Potts?’

‘Yes, Mistre- oh yes, yes!’ Natasha started fucking her deep but gentle, letting the combined pressure of fist and plug do the work, just sliding softly back and forth. She roamed her other hand over Pepper’s bruised buttocks, keeping just enough pressure to maintain a steady state of pain to match the pleasure. Pepper groaned helplessly, straining against the handcuffs, sweat trickling down her spine and her thighs, legs braced on the bed, stockings now falling down.

‘Mistress, Mistress…’

‘You’re a bad girl, Potts, you don’t deserve this, I shouldn’t be doing this, I shouldn’t fill you up like this, I’m going to have to punish you again later, maybe the whip this time, put some stripes right down your back…’

‘Oh, oh, Mistress, please…’

Pepper’s pussy clamped hard around Natasha’s fist, and she let out a long, half-strangled scream of ecstasy. Natasha felt her own pussy twinge in sympathy, and she thought she would need to get another licking before she proceeded to anything else-

A loud _thump!_ came from somewhere above them.

‘What was that?’ Natasha said out loud, her fist still inside Pepper.

‘I don’t know, Mistress,’ Pepper panted.

Natasha gave her a playful slap which she could see sent shudders of pleasure-pain through her whole body, the aftershocks of orgasm she always enjoyed so much.

‘You don’t have any other guests tonight, Potts, that you haven’t told me about?’

‘I don’t think so, Mistress.’

Another _thump!_ which sounded like it came from rather closer than the first one.

‘Okay,’ said Pepper, her voice suddenly business-like, ‘We need to check this out. Table salt.’

Table salt. Their safe word. Natasha’s pussy twinged again, this time in disappointment. She had not finished her fun. But a safe word was a safe word, and besides, those noises were worrying.

‘All right,’ she said, ‘let me extract myself first…’

Pulling out her fist, and the butt plug, and then dealing with the handcuffs, was going to be a delicate operation, and she knew she should take her time. But time, it seemed, was not something she had. Before she could even start, a voice came from behind her, smooth and amused.

‘Good evening, ladies. I do hope I’m not interrupting anything.’

Natasha looked over her shoulder, and saw, standing in the doorway, a tall, slim figure, long black hair slicked back from his forehead. He leaned against the doorframe, hands clasped behind his back, a smile playing over his face.

‘Loki…’ she breathed. ‘You’re supposed to be dead.’

His smile broadened, baring his teeth. ‘Well, I guess I’m not the only one who isn’t doing what I’m supposed to.’

He stepped to one side, and moved his hands in a quick flick, showing Natasha – and Pepper, craning her head round awkwardly – what, or rather who, he had behind him, on a leash.

Tony Stark, stark naked, hands bound, a distinctive gag round his face, collar round his neck. He fell to his knees and made a muffled sound of alarm, eyes wide with shock at the sight of his girlfriend tied up and being fisted by Natasha Romanoff.

Loki started laughing, and jerked on the leash.

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> Story to be continued...  
> You can find me on tumblr at www.tumblr.com/blog/persephone-garnata


End file.
